Love's always enough
by laetitia.schots
Summary: Zelena a ensorcelé les lèvres de Hook. Celui-ci met de la distance avec Emma. Comment le lui dirait-il? CS OS


Les choses ne pouvaient pas tant avoir changé à cause d'une simple Wicked Witch. Quelque chose devait l'avoir influencé. Pourquoi tant de regards fuyants, pourquoi tant de douleur ? Pourquoi était-ce la fin de la complicité qui s'exacerbait de jour en jour ? Alors qu'elle s'ouvrait enfin, voilà qu'il la repoussait. Non pas directement, mais à travers une absence prolongée. A travers des gestes tout simples.. Souvent la bande, constituée de Regina, Snow, Charming, Emma, Hook et Robin, se réunissait pour parler des dernières nouvelles quant à cette sorcière diabolique qui ne cessait d'envoyer des singes perturber la vie des storybrookiens. Habituellement, le capitaine s'asseyait non loin, ou se mettait dans son dos, dégageant une chaleur réconfortante. Comme s'il gardait toujours un œil sur elle, il était son adjuvant. Elle était le roi arthur et il était un fidèle de sa table ronde. Où plutôt de la table du granny's ou de celle des charming. Mais depuis qu'il a aidé Ariel, les choses avaient changé. Il se mettait à l'opposé d'elle, la regardait en secret, mais dès qu'elle tentait de capter son regard, il s'enfuyait. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. On pourrait prendre ça pour de la lâcheté, mais on sait tous que le Captain Hook réprimande toute forme de lâcheté. Il ne l'approchait plus. Chaque invitation à ce joindre à eux était vaine. Ses parents non plus ne comprenaient en rien ce comportement. Regina n'avait fait aucun commentaire, mais les regards qu'elle lançait étaient plus qu'éloquent. Quelque chose clochait chez ce héro en devenir. Mais quoi ?

Plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait tenté de lui parler en prétextant lui amener Henry. Malin comme il était, il avait de suite sauté sur l'occasion de prendre le garçon sous son aile. Bien sûr, avec Henry dans les parages, impossible d'aborder un sujet fantaisiste avec lui, où même adulte. Echec donc. Seulement dans la journée, la nouvelle était tombée. Robin avait été obligé de donner le cœur de Regina car la WW avait menacé Roland. Qui mieux que toute la bande pour comprendre un tel acte ? Ils étaient tous liés à un jeune garçon, passé ou présent.

Regina avait alors fait venir tout le monde chez elle pour une séance de spiritisme pour joindre sa mère.

« Vraiment ? Tu veux joindre ta mère ? »

« Et bien, pour quelqu'un qui disait être un de ses vieux amis, tu ne sembles pas enchanté »

« Disons que d'après Henry, tenter de communiquer avec les morts n'est jamais une chose à faire »

Emma lui lança un regard interrogateur, se demandant quand il avait parlé de ça avec l'enfant.

Hook détourna le regard, mais répondit tout de même en bafouillant sur le mot télévision et jeux videos. Il faut dire qu'un pirate de 300 ans n'est pas spécialement adepte de la nouvelle technologie.

« Bon, commençons. Asseyons-nous autour de cette table, et le premier qui me parle d'une série télévisée quelconque avec des sorcières perdra sa langue »

Personne ne commenta, Hook tenta de s'asseoir en face d'Emma mais Regina fut plus rapide, et aucune autre issue possible que de se mettre à sa droite. Quelle ironie alors qu'il faisait tout pour la protéger la voilà frôlant la mort.. où plutôt le danger.

Regina lança un regard à Emma afin qu'elle allume les bougies. Autant s'entrainer non ?

Emma se concentra, fermant les yeux.. Le capitaine la regardait sans ciller. Quand les bougies commencèrent à brûler, quelque chose en lui manqua de tomber. Le souvenir de Zelena... Il allait devoir s'éloigner. Vite. Car autant dire que tout en elle lui plaisait. Sa magie comprit. Un réel attrait en plus car elle était puissante. A ce moment il comprit pourquoi cette puissance l'attirait : personne ne pourrait la faire mourir ainsi. Après avoir vu Rumplestilskin prendre le cœur de Milah, comment ne pas résister à la seule femme au monde qui puisse le garder à sa place au chaud ?

* * *

Regina eut un sourire satisfait et leur demanda alors de se prendre les mains. Hook tiqua un peu sur ce dernier mot et regarda Emma. D'autant qu'il avait son crochet, elle allait devoir prendre son poignet... Une zone qu'il ne laissait jamais personne toucher. Cette zone était sa cicatrice. Il se raidit, mais était-ce plus pour le crochet, ou pour le contact de la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde ? Elle tenta de lui lancer un regard, mais il esquiva et lui tendit, gardant la tête baissée. Instinctivement, pour se protéger, il se décala un peu à l'opposé. Son instinct de protection ou protecteur ? Allez savoir.

La séance prit fin, Regina prétexta qu'ils devaient attendre avant de voir les effets. Snow et elle allèrent chercher de quoi grignoter en attendant vu l'heure qu'il était. David reçut un appel sur son portable de sheriff et s'en alla dans une autre pièce pour répondre. Ils étaient seuls. Hook lui tournait le dos, observant la bibliothèque.

« Je ne te savais pas grand lecteur »

« Tout dépend le contenu »

« Un peu comme tout le monde »

Il ne répondit pas. D'ordinaire il aurait sauté sur l'occasion, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient seuls. Mais rien. Pas même un regard. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Et si c'était en rapport avec ce qui avait eu lieu lors de cette année ? Non impossible car il avait flirté avec elle depuis son retour.. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

Il se retourna, ouvrant la bouche pour répondre quand toutes les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup. Regina avait prévenu que cela aurait lieu, et que donc le sort commençait à fonctionner.

Instinctivement, Hook tenta d'attraper une bougie éteinte, et rencontra sur celle-ci la main d'Emma, puis elle s'alluma, les laissant chacun la main sur celle de l'autre, tenant la bougie, face à face.

Emma laissa son regard détailler les traits de Hook. C'était la première fois qu'il ne détournait pas les yeux. Il faut dire que le cerveau du pirate allait à toute allure, mais pas dans le mauvais sens. Car il imaginait ce qui pourrait avoir lieu. Il imaginait combien un baiser là, maintenant, serait le départ d'une histoire nouvelle. Il imaginait combien elle serait belle, abandonnée à ses lèvres et ses bras, à la simple lueur d'une bougie comme à son époque.. Il détourna vite les yeux, cherchant à fuir, la laissant seule tenir la bougie. Mais elle le retint d'une main sur la joue :

« Parle moi. Killian dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je croyais qu'on était amis. »

Il déglutit, l'observant, avant de baisser les yeux, déclarant le plus gros mensonges de sa vie entière :

« Nous l'étions »

Avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre les autres qui entraient.

* * *

L'eau avait toujours été son élément de prédilection. Déjà enfant alors qu'il vivait en paria avec son père et son frère avant que celui-ci ne les abandonne, il avait toujours rêvé de prendre la mer. Plus tard lui et son frère avaient intégré la marine du roi. C'est sur cette même mer, cette même passion, qu'il avait perdu les deux personnes à qui il avait le plus tenu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.. Il y avait de nouvelles personnes importantes dans sa vie. Dans l'autre monde, le Captain Hook était vu comme un homme implacable. Il semblait apprécier son équipage mais ne s'attardait pas sur leurs morts plus que cela. Il ne craignait ni les marées, vents, femmes et hommes. Il était libre. Sans attache à aucun port. Tout était bon pour le mettre à terre mais nul n'y parvenait car on le disait sans cœur. Seulement les gens ne se rendent pas compte, qu'à défaut de ne pas avoir de cœur, il peut plutôt être sélectif. Et a raison, car à trop s'attacher on souffre. On le voyait comme un pirate égoïste, qui ne fonctionnait qu'à son intérêt. Mais aujourd'hui les choses ont changé, de manière évidente. Pour un petit bout de femme qui est en effet le salue des comtes de fée. Rien que ça !

Killian se tenait là, à observer son amour de toujours, passé dorénavant au second plan, et de temps à autres baissait les yeux sur le couteau qu'il pesait dans sa main. Sa tête était brouillée. Que faire ? Quelque chose en lui lui hurlait de mettre fin, de tenter de calmer le jeu en arrêtant tout ça.. Une autre le suppliait d'aller l'aider.. Mais il connaît sa faiblesse. C'est elle. Emma. The savior. Elle est ce qu'il y a de plus faible en lui. Comment résister ?

Mais s'il part, jamais il ne l'aiderait. Et Henry.. Il serait là. Il serait là pour le protéger. A défaut du bonheur, il ferait le sien.

D'un geste rageur il lança le couteau au loin avant d'entendre des pas venir précipitamment vers lui.

« Arrête ! »

Interrogateur, il se retourna, il savait déjà à qui appartenait cette voie pour l'avoir rêvé tant de fois.

« Arrêter quoi ? »

« Arrête de me repousser. Tu mentais. Tu sais que je le sens quand tu mens. Alors arrête. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre ta famille. »

Il avait commencé à s'éloigner, quand elle lâcha, là, comme une bombe, qu'il en faisait parti.

Quelque chose en lui explosa en mille morceaux. Il allait devoir la blesser pour qu'elle s'éloigne mais co

Seulement le cours de ses pensées s'arrêta net car on entendit applaudir non loin. Il se retourna, Emma faisant de même, vers ce bruit et découvrirent Zelena qui approchait, toujours en train d'applaudir. Son sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, elle déclara :

« Très jolie déclaration. N'est-ce pas capitaine. Alors pourquoi ne pas conclure par un baiser ? »

« Ne l'approchez pas ! »

« Téh téh téh. Où sont vos manière pirate ? Il est temps. Je réclame mon dû. Embrassez-la.. où il y aura des morts. » Elle qui était dans le dos d'Emma, la poussa vers Killian, qui la rattrapa, non sans fusiller du regard Zelena. Emma les regardait sans comprendre. Mais Hook recula :

« Plutôt mourir. »

Zelena eut un regard mauvais, avec ce sourire qui hérisse les poils de tout être humain capable de reconnaître le mal quand il le voit :

« Si tu insistes »

D'un geste, elle déclencha l'arrivée d'une algue marine qui attrapa Hook par la cheville et l'attira dans l'eau. Emma hurla son prénom, qui fit écho à son pouvoir qui propulsa Zelena loin, la faisant partit en fumée verte. Elle s'était envolée pour un moment en tout cas, sûrement affaiblie, mais pas pour longtemps. Emma de son côté plongea, cherchant Hook dans les profondeurs sombres de la mer à une heure si tardive.. Elle réussit à agripper son crochet et tentait de le tirer mais quelque chose le tenait. Dans la panique, une nouvelle vague de magie se déversa, rompant l'algue, leur permettant de revenir à la surface.

Ils prirent de grandes bouffées d'air, nageant comme ils le purent pour rester la tête hors de l'eau. Voyant Emma peiner davantage car moins dans son élément, il l'attrapa par la taille pour l'aider à se poser sur lui.

« Je veux des explications ! Arrête de fuir je veux savoir je veux.. »

« Elle m'a ensorcelé ! C'est assez comme explications pour toi ?! »

Il était en colère, en colère contre lui, comme Zelena, contre le monde car elle a failli mourir pour lui. Il nagea jusqu'à un poteau du ponton pour s'y agripper, la tenant toujours fermement contre lui. Une fois atteint, elle s'y agrippa aussi, le lachant pour qu'il ait moins de poids. Elle le regardait, à mi chemin entre la peine, et l'incompréhension.

« Ensorcelé... Dans quel sens ? Tu as perdu quoi ? La mémoire ? Car ça peut revenir, je l'ai déjà fait une fois mais.. »

« Je n'ai rien perdu. Enfin pas encore... Elle... »

Il serra la mâchoire, fermant les yeux. La douleur se lisait sur son visage.

« J'ai menti, je n'ai pas aidé Ariel à retrouver son prince. Pas à proprement parler. Zelena a usurpé l'identité d'Ariel pour me faire avouer mes sentiments. Sur ce, elle en a profité pour m'ensorceler. »

« Mais pourquoi vouloir un baiser ? Je ne comprends...Elle veut que tu m'embrasses ? Pour que je meurs ? »

« Non Swan... Pour te retirer tes pouvoirs.. Sinon elle tue tes proches. »

Elle baissa les yeux, tentant de tout connecter dans son esprit. Hook s'approcha et lui attrapa le bras :

« Si elle a fait ça c'est car elle ne peut pas t'atteindre, tes pouvoirs sont trop puissants pour elle ! Tu dois les garder. C'est le seul moyen. »

« Alors arrête de me rejeter ! »

« Je n'ai pas d'autres choix love ! Tu ne comprends pas que plus je suis proche de toi, plus la torture est grande ?! Elle le sait ! J'ai juré sur ton nom ! »

« Mais ils ne sont pas si enfin je sais qu'il y a quelque chose mais.. »

« Pour moi c'est trop tard Swan. Tout ce que je suis, tout ce que je suis devenu, ce que je ressens c'est en rapport avec toi car je..je.. »

Il déglutit. Comme déclaration il avait espéré mieux. Ses yeux se posèrent dans les siens :

« Je t'aime. Sans toi je ne serais pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Tu crois que ce n'est pas une torture pour moi d'avoir été devancé par un flying monkey ? Bealfire je m'y suis fait, je comprends... Mais tous ces hommes à qui tu a accordé plus d'un regard. Et moi qui suis encore au stade où j'ai l'impression d'être ce pirate que tu as rencontré dans la forêt enchanté. Je me bats, depuis Neverland pour être l'homme qui pourrait te mériter, mais rien n'y fait je suis toujours ce bon vieux pirate celui dont l'amour n'est pas suffisant pour être réciproque, mais assez puissant pour détruire les chances de fin heureuse de celle que j'aime ! Celui qui.. »

Il s'arrêta en la sentant se jeter dans ses bras pour le tenir. Fort. Il resserra son bras atour d'elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il respirait son parfum. Une attraction ? Plus que ça.. un vrai lien indéfinissable et frustrant. Mais inébranlable.

« Je m'éloigne pour ne pas succomber. Chaque moment que je passe plus proche est signe de ta perte »

« Je sais.. Mais sans toi, sans ce que tu fais... je coulerais. Plus d'une fois la confiance que tu as mise en moi m'a aidé à dépasser ce que j'étais.. Et cet amour .. c'est.. tu es une de mes forces Killian... comme mon fils, mes parents ou Regina.. tu fais parti de cette famille.. Un pilier.. si on enlève un pilier.. comment je pourrais encore être the savior ? »

Il déglutit à nouveau, mais pas à cause de la douleur, c'était car elle avait reculé sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il posa son front contre le sien, en signe de reddition.

« J'ai assez de pouvoir pour protéger ma famille. Il faut juste que je m'entraîne. En attendant Regina va m'aider. Et on trouvera comment défaire ce sortilège stupide. »

Un rire profond sortit de la gorge du pirate pour accompagner le sourire de la princesse.

« Il va falloir faire vite car là la tentation est bien trop grande Love. »

Il restèrent juste un instant comme ça, profitant du calme de la nuit, toujours dans l'eau. Quand elle eut un frisson à cause d'un courant d'air, il releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux :

« Allons protéger ta famille, et noyer cette sorcière »

« Très bon plan d'attaque capitaine. »


End file.
